


Saving (Y/N)

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Warnings: angst, swearsAuthor: @riversong-samWord count: 543





	Saving (Y/N)

Cas had to go with his gut. He felt it, something was wrong and they needed to breech now.  
“All units go now!” weapon drawn he follows his tactical team into the house.  
He spots you lying in a pool of blood. “All units be advised I have the girl.” He runs over checking your pulse.  
“I NEED A MEDIC NOW!” he begins CPR.  
“Come on (Y/N/N). Come on baby girl breathe, breathe for me (Y/N).”  
Thirty, he gives you a breath and does another thirty. Dean rushes in with his team.  
“Cas move!” Cas barely registered Dean pushing him over as he and his team begin working on you. His hands were covered in your blood and he was shaking. You had to live you just had to.  
“I got a pulse. Let’s go get her loaded call the hospital I’m going to need an OR.” Dean shouts orders.  
Cas breathes a sigh hearing you had a pulse and gets up.  
“I’m coming.”  
Dean glances over, “Fine but we have to go now.”  
**  
Cas was wrong this, ambulance ride was worse than he could have thought. He kept out of Dean and Doctor Harvelles’ way as they worked to keep you alive. Ellen was the best surgeon the city had and Cas knew if you had any chance of survival at all she was definitely the one to have be your doctor.  
Rolling up to the hospital he jumps out letting them unload and rush you away.  
“Cas!”  
He turns at the sound of his fathers voice.  
“Cas is that…” he swallows taking in his sons appearance “Is that (Y/N)?”  
Cas nods numbly fear had him in a vice grip. What if he was too late? What if he had gotten there only seconds later? Question upon question rolled through his head.  
Chuck knows his son, knows what he’s thinking, “You did good Cas. She’s got a fighting chance thanks to you.” He leads Cas to the bathroom and starts cleaning the blood of as much as he can. Cas felt like a child again but had no desire to do anything. He let his father take care of him in the moment because he couldn’t.  
“She’ll be ok right dad?” he asks quietly.  
“She has to son.” He replies quietly.  
**  
The waiting room was packed full, Novak’s and Winchesters alike. Chuck, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Gadreel, Samandriel, Balthazar, Cas, Benny, Dean, Mary and John. Sam and Jess were the only ones not there yet but were on their way.  
It had been hours since Ellen took you into surgery. Bobby was on his way in with Jo and Dean had the babysitter staying late with his kids. Better to keep them at home than here with nothing to do.  
“Dean stop bouncing your leg baby.” Mary says gently. “She’ll be ok. She’s in good hands.”  
Dean looks at his mother, “I know I just…”  
“It’s alright we’re all worried.” John says giving his boy a comforting look.  
Dean didn’t have a chance to reply as Ellen enters Jo, Bobby, Sam and Jess hot on her heels.  
They all stand, and Chuck approaches.  
“Ellen? How is she? How’s my baby?”  
Dean held his breath, this was it the moment of truth.


End file.
